


Girl with one Eye

by Demonofthewolf



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action, Alduin is alive, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Backstory, Blind Character, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Dragon Riders, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Enemies to Lovers, Eye Trauma, Family Drama, Fanfiction, Gen, Horror, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Men Crying, Miraak Lives (Elder Scrolls), Multi, Multiple Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, No Smut, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Sad Ending, Same-Sex Marriage, Slow Burn, after Skyrim main quest, dragoncult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonofthewolf/pseuds/Demonofthewolf
Summary: Elina was preparing everything for today's dinner. She was working silently in the kitchen humming to herself and listening to noises and sounds from outside of the house. Shouting, Yelling, Armor clinking and heavy footsteps in front of the door, it was probably the guards preparing for another sudden dragon attack.Her daughter is no where to be found and the sudden dragon's appearance aren't sudden at all.....*i never wrote a story before so pls don't judge to hard UwU, this is some Own Character Background STORY.*
Relationships: Farkas/Original Character(s), Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak
Kudos: 7





	1. Cold Air

* * *

Elina was preparing everything for today's dinner.

She was working silently in the kitchen humming to herself and listened to noises and sounds from outside of the house. Shouting, Yelling, Armor clinking and heavy footsteps in front of the door, it was probably the guards preparing for another sudden dragon attack.

Farkas mentioned that he got a new job as a guard and that the dragons are coming back more often. No one knew why they have disappeared after some years ... both the dragons and the Dragonborn, but whenever Avery, their daughter, had asked Farkas to tell her some stories about it, he had remained silent. Even after their marriage, Farkas never talked about his life before her, about Arkay, his ex-husband or even Samuel, their adopted child.

Elina shifted and looked around, the muttering from her daughter and the sound of her wooden toy horses vanished. Fear started rising in the young blonde woman. " _Avery? Is everything alright, sweetheart?_ ".

No answer the only thing she heard was the screams from outside. Elina slowly placed the kitchen knife on the counter and strolled into the living room. Every hair on her neck stood up as she the cold breeze hit her from the room. The fireplace went out and so did all the candles, the remaining ash glowed peacefully in the dark. It was silent.

" _Avery .. come on, this is not funny..._ ", Elina breathed out.

There was no sign of her daughter in the room. The wooden figures stood there on the floor.

All perfectly lined up in a row, except they were facing one lone horse. Elina knelt and observed the rest of her house. The room was decorated with many things such as swords and shields and many other objects such as books. The Herbs and fresh meat hanging from the ceiling above the fireplace always gave the house some welcoming smells. She stood up and took the wooden stairs up to the bedrooms and other rooms. But her beloved child wasn't there either.

The heavy house door flew open and with it, the cold breeze from the winter howled inside the entire home.

Footsteps... Heavy footsteps....Elina carefully stepped down from the stairs, without looking at the figure in the doorway. She gasped just in shook and in relief as Avery suddenly run-up to her. Jumping into her arms with such an impact that Elina nearly leaped backward into the stairs. Her daughter didn't say anything. The small child pressed her face into her mother while whining and whimpering.

" _By the Gods‼ Farkas..._ ", delighted the woman replied to the man, " _I'm so glad that you found her!_ "

She looked at her daughter and run her arms down her hair and shoulders. " _Shhhhhh_ " she calmed down the girl. She placed herself more comfortable on the stairs and looked at her daughter. Avery's brown eyes were all red and her nose puffed from crying, her body was shaking heavily. She pulled Avery into her embrace and glanced at the door. Farkas was nowhere to be seen.

" _Mommy ....._ ",

* * *


	2. Foul Plans

* * *

Árkay enjoyed the wild wind in his shoulder-length grey hair. They were flying above the City of Whiterun. He commanded his Dragon to land outside the city near the horse stables. Which were located right in front of the town? He couldn't recall it. 

The flashbacks and the voices screaming the smell of burning fire and the disgusting sting of all the blood running down the town stairs and streets, wouldn't leave his mind. He slaughtered down the Jarl and his guards a few weeks or months ago.

The owner of the town cut into tiny pieces. The old Elf jumped down and positioned himself next to his new followers and dragon. A foul creature named Suia, spawned from the plains of Oblivion, a gift of the daedric princess Mephala herself. She was a mixed-raced child and was fond of Árkay, he was like a father to her. 

Árkay stared at her with his blind eyes. " _Wait here, keep an eye on the dragons_." Suia froze and jumped up in the excitement and climbed on the dragons back. " _Thank you, Thuri. I won't disappoint you!!_ "- her way to high voice replied to the old man. The winged creatures raised into the sky again patrolling the town from above.

Their plan worked, they successfully overran the town and retrieved the ancient dragon skull of Numminex. It hung above the throne for decades in the castle of Whiterun, in Dragonsreach. Árkay and Miraak, his master, his " _Thuri_ " took the trophy and claimed it as theirs.

He and the other 4 dragon priests are trying to restore the old dragon-cult and to oppress the rising army of the Vampires. They are in need of every dragon skull and skeleton, to revive their powers and give them their life and soul back. He slowly walked up to the town in his heavy armor. The City hasn't changed much since he left Skyrim all these years ago. He marched through all the gates the front court had.

The walls were strong and old. The guards standing outside didn't dare to question or to stop him, he was the Dragonborn, _Dovahkiin_ , or as the dragons like to call him " _Kriian_ ". In their language, it meant "Slayer". No one can stand in his way. He and Miraak hold all power over everyone within the town with their dragons.

He opened the town gates with a strong swung and entered it, from all the noise and the way to loud alarm bell that was swinging above the main gate, he could tell that everyone was in revolt from the voices next to him he figured out that some guards were shouting defense plans at each other.

None noticed the entrance. And started to march up to the market place. His eyes filled with tears as he thought about what happened, Miraak warned him. Warned him not to go to him, to Farkas, his husband ... or now ex-husband. Árkay had no idea how long it has been, he lost all sense of time. He just had one goal, revenge. His fingers were twitching at the thought of killing both of the woman and small child that stole his lover.

His breathing went faster and everything went cold, like as the winter formed itself around him, his exhales formed small cold clouds and the power which they hold, let the ground underneath him shake. 

The town people were all running around trying to get inside of houses, while the city guards ordered them to stay all together and prepare for the worst, one guard caught Árkay's attention. " _AYYY ELF, Get inside into safety‼ We'll lock the town up._ "

Árkay didn't reply, he had no time for such foul mortals. He walked to a small house that was once his own home, bumping into everyone who was trying to escape and pushing everyone away who stood in his bloody path.

" _By the Nine... Árkay?_ " He froze for a few seconds, every emotion that was rising in him, was gone for a few blinks, was it her? It was Lydia, Árkay's best friend, and housecarl. Promised to protect his life and carry his burdens. They spent his lifetime in Skyrim together. 

_"Th...Thane ..., what are you going here? I thought you were dead... WE all thought you were dead..._ ", she breathed out, couldn't believe that her former best friend, was standing in front of her. He looked at her straight in the face, what he would give to see the shook in her expression but he couldn't.

He just stared at her with his milky blind eyes. What he would have done anything to see Farka's face too. But that didn't matter, they were gone, Samuel, his son dead. And Farkas betrayed him and his trust, their PROMISE of their marriage, with a whore -Someone bumped into him and that snapped him back to the alarmed town.

" _I.. I don't-_ ", Lydia started to spat out, his senses told him that she was trying so hard not to break out into tears.

He had no time for such things. He just marched away. At his surprise Lydia took his hand and tried to stop him, " _Wait ther-_ ", but she couldn't finish her sentence. What happened next wasn't planned but he didn't feel guilt. Out of reflex he took his dagger and hit her straight in the face. She screamed in shook and gasped for air and escaping her grasp.

* * *


	3. Brothers

* * *

Farkas had been on guard duty all day. The city was busy like always, the market place was filled with people and the warm of the afternoon sun was dancing around, lighting all the remaining snow on the ground up.

This winter wasn't that cold like the past years had been, it was quite a surprise that the snow hasn't melted yet. Today it the wind was rather cold. The stinginess of the freezing air laid heavily in the upper town parts where the town walls were as thick and tall. 

He marched through the crowd, heading to the Companion Headquarters, The best Fighters of whole Whiterun- or that's what they were used to be... Half of the people who once meant family to him were now gone, either already passed away or just simply moved on with their lives.

Everything changed, not only the weather but also the wildlife, something was corrupting it; but of course, no one would have listened to him if he would mention that to the other town folk. 

Not after what happened to him and his family. It hurt Farkas to think about it, think about; remembering what happened to his son and husband. Both gone; as they had never existed, it took Farkas years to deal with both Árkay's and Samuel's disappearance; the great Dragonborn and his son gone. After 2 and a half years, he gave up and stopped waiting. Moved back to Whiterun his former home and simply declared family as dead. Every major town in Skyrim lit fires as a remembrance to that great loss, rumors spread that the world would end, after the fires went out. 

Farkas forgot where he had gone, lost in thought. He took the old stone stairs up to the headquarters and before he could enter the alarm bells rang. " _Dragons‼‼ Get everyone Inside‼_ " all the guards and the people started to run around, leaving all their stuff behind and searched for safety.

That was like the 4th dragon sight this week, not when Farkas knew why they suddenly returned but it could mean nothing good. Just a few years back they had completely vanished out of thin air and the double amount came back. Farkas looked up at the sky, 3 dragons circling over the city. The Nord ran the stairs down that he just bothered to go up and rushed to the main entrance of the town.

" _Brother‼-_ ", Farkas stopped and turned around; It was his twin brother Vilkas. " _another dragon attack_? his twin asked while glaring into the sky. " _Attack? .... Not really, they never attacked only once...and that was-_ ", Vilkas stopped Farkas from talking with a angrily glare. Anger raised in his brother's face; Farkas already tried to convince him multiple times that what happened was just confidence. 

" _Farkas, by Ysgramor'_ s _beard I told you it was him and YOU know it!_ " The voice of his twin brother was shaking with anger. " _They attacked us with their dragons! They infiltrated the town and slaughtered the Jarl! They killed everyone who was fighting back. Women and children too.!_ "-, Vilkas looked down before continued speaking, -" _and you can be lucky that he didn't saw you with Elina and Avery._ " Farkas didn't reply, he tried his best to forget that thought. He looked at this brother.

" _Maybe...JUST LET US GO ALREADY!_ "-Farkas finally yelled at Vilkas. _It cannot be true. It was just the gods playing tricks on his mind or that is what he wished for. But he knew it. He saw him. I even talked to Árkay._

_Árkay has returned from the dead again... or found his way back to Skyrim and its people after more than 8 years...He just stood at his door porch after the Dragon attack, hoping that everything could get back to normal... a few years ago Farkas would have forgiven him.. but not after when he found out what he did to Samuel or Lydia. Not after he found out who his family was... not after all those years where Serena finally admitted everything both had planned... All of this... is unforgivable... and that was what Frakas told Árkay._

Farkas continued his march to the rest of the guards with his brother right by his side. _  
_

* * *


	4. Paralyzed

* * *

_Elina was still sitting on the staircase with her daughter in her arms-_

She immediately paid attention to her girl, the child was traumatized. " _I know the Dragons are scary, that's why you have to stay inside_ "- Elina whispered to the brunette girl. " _What were you doing outside, anyway? At least tell me or your father where you are going_ ", her voice came out harsher than she intended. Avery didn't respond to her mother at all. Elina let out a sigh. Her worried looks searched the small shack for her partner.

" _Farkas? ... Where are you?_ "she whispered. She turned around just to find out that the men who entered the residence weren't her husband at all. It was an old Dunmer, with greasy grey hair that hung to his shoulders, deep scars covering half of his face, and white eyes looked directly at her and her child. " _How did?"_ Elina tried to ask the stranger what he was searching in her home. She held on to her daughter more, who just got heavier, to protect her. Her grip slipped on something wet as she touched her child's shoulder. -curious also alarmed–She glared at her hand. Elina froze.

_It was blood._

The elf moved closer, his steps carefully but watchful as he would have known how the house was built like. Elina watched the man stepping into the ash of their fireplace without even flinching. Elina full of fear glanced around deciding what do to. But only could hold her wounded daughter tighter. she gasped for air struggling to scream, none sound left her throat.

Everything happened so fast. The Dunmer came even closer, not saying anything, suddenly her hair on the back of her neck stood up. She recognized the elf. It appeared to be ,Árkay Farkas's ex-husband.

" _Árkay...._ "She breathed out, forming a small cloud in the cold air. "D _id you find ...Avery_? _What is Happening outside?_ "Elina carefully tried to get him into a conversation. Farkas warned her about him multiple times. But she believed strongly in her heart that he still represented a good man.

The young woman looked at her child again, Blood was gushing out of her Shoulder. She held it the entire time to try to stop the bleeding. Her whole arm seemed slit open, far deep cuts, meat tissue quarreling out of her insides. Muscle strings ripped. Her whole child massacred.. " _Árkay... My daughter needs help_ ", she gulped, with tears in her eyes. The old Dunmer now stood above her, leaning closer. He stank incredible bad, foul and disgusting, the heavy smell of metallic blood hanged over him.

Scared and shivering she stared into his eyes. Mustering his body. His armor was made out of bones and scales full of cuts. On his hip two swords that were strapped and hold in place with belts. One made out of gold, and glowing in the dark room, the other an old Nordic sword with fur on top of the grip. Small grey hair strings hang into his face, dark eye rings that made his eyes strangely gleaming white, dark black spots covered his cheeks and face. Blood spatters on his face too that he didn't bother to wash or wish away. His frown forced into a sick smile. He leaned closer to her ear, his breath stang in her nose. " _the dragons are very dangerous_ ", he whispered bitter with any remote to show any other emotion. And with that Arkay quickly drew his golden sword and stepped back to leap into an attack with a scream.

Elina froze, she sprang up to take the sword that was nailed on the wall next to her, to defeat herself. It was an hopeless attempt, the old dark elf was faster. The cold metal of his sword hit her above her rips and the sword she desperately tried to pick up fell on the wooden ground with a clink. She shielded her daughter and tried to kick him off with all her strength. She threw Avery up to the stairs and turned around kicking Árkay's foot away underneath him. The Dragonborn stumbled and cried out in surprise. He cast a spell with his other hand and the whole once safe home lighted up in green smoke and the air went dry from the magic. Elina rushed to the wall. She didn't make it and stumbled over all the horse toys and fell with her back against the wall as she got hit again with the gold metal sword again. She felt her body burning up and the stinging of her new wound was unbearable. She clawed her fingernails into the wooden floor and sank against the wall. Horrified she stared at her daughter and prayed to the gods to save her. She closed her eyes, her mind was racing, hoping that Árkay was only her for her and not for Avery. " _please, by Mara and the Nine, I beg you, you don't have to do this!_ " She blurted out in fear in a thrilling voice nearly screaming. 

* * *

She couldn't move. _She... SHE WAS PARALYZED!_

Árkay looked at her direction and stopped for a moment, surprised his eyebrows narrowed, he shook his head slowly and mumbled something under his breath. The elf turned his head to the door. The Guards outside still were yelling orders to the citizen of Whiterun. He knelt to Elina. his expression turned into so much hared that Elina started to shiver just from that even though she was unable to mover her muscles and body. He opens his hand and blue and purple magic formed a dagger. The magic was silent as death itself. " _please..._ " Elina tried again with her strength left to convince the Darkelf. He didn't respond and the next thing she remembered that Árkay hit her above the eye with his glowing summed dagger.

The blood from her wound covered her vision and run ran over he face, filling her mouth. Everything went black. The last thing she heard was a faded noise of someone hitting the floor.

* * *


	5. Trail

> **Trigger Warning: mention of rape**

* * *

He did it; he noticed the daughter. He met the damn stupid girl, the daughter of that whore who won his husband. The anger was so strong that his legs started to shake. He knelt to the small fearful girl. She was hiding underneath some wooden boxes. She just stared at him, whimpering. He made himself smile to look trustworthy. " _Hey, little one... are you scared? There is no reason to be. "Do You wish to listen to stories about the dragons? He traveled- No I moved-_ ", Árkay struggled to get the girl's attention. Some guards ran past them, judging by the sound of the armor clinking with their fast step. That's what made Árkay stop talking. Avery looked away from him. 

" _Yes, I'm scared. I didn't want to leave the house. I.. I don't understand what happened... Father said I'm not allowed to talk to strangers-_ " the small child suddenly admitted. Árkay got furious "O _h I KNOW your father!_ " he yelled at the child. He was more describing it to himself than to her. ... Árkay's eyebrows narrowed he did not need to play games with her. He's hurt, his rage raised more. So he took her by the arm, dragged her behind a residence with all hi strength. To his surprise, she tested him by trying to escape. He has to deal with her fast. _-He could see it before him, how the whore cried over her dead daughter. murder her mom too and slicing her open. So she would choke on her insides and watch herself bleeding out.-_

He cut deep into the small child with his dagger, calming her with a spell, so she doesn't scream like a slaughtered pig. He didn't identify what he was cutting he surly hit bones also muscles. The dagger struggled to cut through the flesh. Because of all the blood, she slipped and fell on the grass that was still covered in snow. It was snow, because it crunches under every step he did, he stood there listening to it. Árkay spotted that she had vanished. He heard her footsteps running away from him, back to the household which had belonged to him. The old elf followed the frightened Girl that left a blood trail behind her. 

Avery run as quick as she could, her shoulder didn't hurt but all her tears dimmed her and caused her stumble. She knew that the elderly smelly creepy man wasn't trustworthy. The way he looked was already odd, his face terrifying and full of scars. He wasn't looking human at all, no means he was an elf. Avery ran down the stairs, past all the patrols and other people that assembled around the main entrance. The girl stormed into her house, slamming with a tremendous jolt against the immense wooden door that drove it flew open. Avery sprang past the fireplace which was in the middle of the living room and to the staircase and crushed into her mom's protecting arms. The impact and the cold wind she took with her from outside surprised her. The dark footsteps of the aged elf followed her. She should have yelled for the guards. ... she was crying in fear. She had never been so scarred and terrified, not even when the dragons attacked. The door flew open again. Avery buried her face into Mom's clothes. She didn't listen to their conversation at all. The young daughter couldn't speak, it seemed her lips were dry as a dessert. Next thing she noticed was the upcoming strength and power from the intruder from the green magic spell that he just cast.

Avery got pushed away from her mom and against the stairwell. She tried to yell but again no voice escaped her mouth. The young girl worked to climb up the stairs, but the sudden sharp pain in her arm was extremely high as she dragged herself up. Horrified, she wobbled around and detected her mom half lying against the facade, and that MONSTER kneeling above her. Avery attention was back at her undertaking to flee, but all that blood caused her to lapse and crash down the staircase. Shocked the girl squealed in terror. She hit her head against something, and everything became blurry and faded to black.

* * *

Árkay turned around after something struck the floor, it was the child. Passed out or dead, he crouched all he was doing to observe, no movements. Arkay grind his teeth and picked up the blonde young mother from the ground. He still had the summoned blade in his grasp and didn't wait to drag it across the woman's throat. Blood squirreled out of her, his gloves wet from the blood as he kept the female knelt in front of him. She didn't make any sound, and he held her with his hand on her chest, her shirt was extremely appropriate and bare-chested since it seemed ripped apart, which caused the elf to feel uncomfortable. Touching her like that forced him boil over with dread and terror, so he started to forced the dagger again in her skin. Feeling her pulse slowed down every second.

His screaming didn't end, even yet he fought back. Her face, that female's face haunted him repeatedly. He tried to get her off him, of his naked body but it was useless, her grip was stronger than his. The girl's young face, green eyes like jewels, hair tied up in a bun, few hair strings falling into her face. Her dark grey skin, that seemed to glow in the light of the old barn. He yanked his arm away from his abuser and tried to push her off. His hand landed on her chest and everything started ringing in his ears. Her face, full of pleasure. the never-ending pain, the panting and the sound of wet body parts slamming together again and again.

Árkay froze in place and everything went cold and his vision blurred again, his hands were shaking and everything was gone. He tried to walk forwards just to stumble over something or someone. Árkay had no idea where he was but the continuing slamming of the door alarmed him.

* * *


	6. Starless Dark

* * *

Farkas sprinted down the way, with all his stamina left, to the Blacksmith and the Entrance of the city Whiterun with his twin brother right by his side. He abrupted stopped in front of Lydia who just slips a sad smile across her face as soon she saw the twins. Around them, the pure chaos evolved as the guards ran past them to attack the dragon who just had landed behind them somewhere with a loud crash, or at least stand some defenses. The sand and dust whirled through the air causing them to shield their eyes. They couldn't make it out clear but Lydia was petrified, her eyes staring into the nothing, her face dripping with blood.

Her eyes caught Farkas's and she was at the verge of tears, her expression forming into fear in seconds as she would be trapped in a living nightmare. "

 _I'm ... Sorry-_ " she choked out so silent that Farkas nearly couldn't understand her, from all the loud noises and screaming that the the fighting guards caused. The realization- as screams took away his concentration- the screams that came from his own house- It was too late.

The guards were banging at the small house in front of them, and in a blink, they broke down the heavy wooden door. Farkas rushed away without a blink and pushed the guards out of the way that stood it. He entered his home and observed the scene with pure terror. The Fire in the living room was out, and the smoke from it filled the entire home, the chairs were kicked over and everything was a huge mess.

The unsettling silence in his home sent shivers down his spine, only the gurgling sound of escaping liquid echoed in the parlor. Elina leaned against the wall and was coated in her own blood, the gaping wound on her neck gushed slowly blood of her lifeless body. Without hesitation, he sprang right next to his wife and tried to hold down on the wound to make the bleeding stop. His hands immensely shook out of fear and blood quarreled all over them. "

 _Elin...a pl..eas...e don't leave me..._ "

Farkas could feel her freezing pulse through the gash. One of the guards ran out of the house and in the distance, he could hear him helplessly scream

" _Get a healer!_ ". He squinted his eyes closed, praying and pegging the gods to stand by his side... he couldn't lose another loved one... not again, not like this.

" _I'll make you pay... for everything you have done to me..._ " Farkas blurred out his eyes filled with tears, his words filled with such a hatred that he only cloud choke them out of his lungs. The old Nord searched the room for his daughter and found her lifeless small body laying next to the stairs. And with that everything when dark, not his vision, but his mind, dark like a starless night sky, as his own world crashed down on him. This wasn't fair, not at all. First he lost his first ever love and his son and now this person turned his life into a nightmare. A big nightmare that he couldn't escape from, never and never could. he should had listen, listen to his tin brother about the warnings... How could he be so blind...

Árkay was never any good, since he sat his foot in Jorvaskkr. All those years, whenever Árkay was in Jail again, causing innocent people to die... he shouldn't have ignored it and fled. And everything blurred but this time his eyes, blurred with tears again, his surroundings faded into a solid white and black. All his muscles tensed up and he couldn't move, the last thing he remembered was that his once forgiving heart had overflown with raging anger.

Árkay hid in the shadows of the dead, he cast himself invisible, the magic tasted like metal in his mouth, or was that blood? he didn't know why he was where but he knew he had to flee. He left the house and stumbled out of the streets heading to the main entrance of the town. The had no understanding what all the trouble around him was all about...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly coming to an end to this OwO


	7. Kynareth's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elina just hoped he didn't blame himself for what happened, some people are just filled with hatred but that didn't mean that they won't change. Maybe Arkay hadn't enough kindness in his life... she prayed also for him that he might find peace, not in death but in love and warmth again...

She yelled at the top of her lungs. The stinging pain she felt was deep inside of her that she thought she might suffocate from it. She couldn't breathe, every time she did, the pain just got stronger of her pulsing wound on her neck. Elina broke down to her knees on the mosaic decorated floor as she tried to stand up and search for her daughter in all the wounded and moaning soldiers and people. It's been hours since the attack but the effects and flashback won't leave her mind. It haunted her whenever she blinked and closed her eyes. Her left eye and throat were covered with bandages that were soaked in red-wine blood. The healers of the temple of Kynareth were busy attending to other wounded town folk, including Elina's sweetheart, her daughter; Avery got pretty badly massacred too. She didn't hear her daughter scream or anything since she had woken up. Elina had spent her entire time and minute that she didn't scream or yell in pain, praying for her gods, that her daughter will survive this. Farkas wasn't in the temple. Since she woke up she couldn't make out where her husband was, she just hoped he was safe. He wouldn't dare to speak up about what had occurred. Elina just hoped he didn't blame himself for what happened, some people are just filled with hatred but that didn't mean that they won't change. Maybe Arkay hadn't enough kindness in his life... she prayed also for him that he might find peace, not in death but in love and warmth again. 

Arkay wandered back to their hideout, no it wasn't a hideout, it was their temple. They had tried their best to recover the old Nordic ruin which was located in western edge of the mountains in southeastern Whiterun Hold close the Falkreath Hold. The old dragon ruin North Skybound Watch wasn't the dragonpriest's first choice but it spread wide across of the inside of the mountain, and graded a good overlook over Riverwood and Whiterun. Which had been their primary goal to successfully overthrow the city and remove the old dragon skull from the Hold. Arkay slowly dragged his heavy armored feet over the frozen stone stairs that led up the the main entrance. The ruin wasn't impressive on the outside Koor had told him, but the inside was. It was decorated with Multiple dragon skeletons that they had gathered, to give them back their dragon souls and revive them.

Arkay entered the ruin with caution, even there where no more enemies inside, he was still alarmed, one wrong step could trigger traps, so he had memorized where a path led into the center of the ruin without disarming or alerting the deadly mechanism. multiple powerful soul gem traps or with magic bound semi gates to the realm of oblivion, which spawn the creatures of the realm into their world. The other Dragon Priest had already returned to the temple again as he could hear their conversations echoing from within the ruin. 

" _Suia... i already told you, if you use the books, don't return them covered in grease..._ " Koor sighted with her deep voice. The young Argonian half breed, just sticked her tongue out to the elderly woman while bearing her teeth in a un-natural way and jumped on the chair on all her four to seek shelter from the scolding. Golt, an wise but friendly Argonian man laughed at them, watching them play around as their were mother and daughter. Arkay traced the ruin walls with his fingers as a way of finding his path the the others, the sound of his armor gauntlets hitting the uneven stone walls revealed his return to the others. As he hit the door which seemed half open with his feet, he kicking more open to clear the path for him. It's been years since he lost his eyesight, which forced him mainly to give up his close up combat style he had trained his whole life for. The other dragon Priest immediately stood up and half bowed to him, to great the old Dunmer from his return. 

" _Welcome Thuri, Suia already told us that you had to do some business in Whiterun and needed aid from Odahviing and Sahrotaar-_ ", " _Yes! Thuri was proud of me! right? Because I didn't disappoint him!_ " Suia jumped forward to the Blind man to greet him on a more personal level but in her surprise he didn't feel the same- In a flash the air vibrated with strong Magic as Arkay summoned a daedric dagger and flinched back from the sudden movement of the energetic girl. Nearly cutting her skull. It felt like the air was sucked up by an unknown force as everyone tensed up from that misunderstanding. Zuun, the silent Bosmer, who had watched the whole scene from the back of the room, took Suia by the arm and forced her away from their leader. 

Farkas sat there in his house, the floor was still soaked in blood, and it slowly drained into the wooden floor, he had no strength left to clean it up. He was scared, scared to enter the temple, scared of the bad news it might bring, the news that both Elina and Avery hadn't survived. He didn't wanna think about it, but he couldn't get the image out of his head how his wife choked on her own blood... His Twin brother was helping the priests and healers carry the wounded into the temple, not only did he help them but made sure that everyone was save. This time Farkas didn't feel stronger than his brother, now he felt even stupider than ever, that he fell for Arkay's old mind fucking games. The old Nord was thankful that Lydia kept him company, even tough she didn't speak at all, she was still a better than only those four house walls. " _They are alright... Avery she ... they had to amputee her arm, I'm sorry... but from apart that, she and your wife will be fine._ " Vilkas grieved as he entered the house spreading the news. " _I suggest you company them at least, sitting her won't change anything, brother_ ". They hugged, it's been ages, the last time they had hugged was at Kodlak's Funeral, which felt a lifetime ago... " _Don't worry, Athis and I, will clean up your house, as much as possible_ " his twin brother reassured him as he pushed him outside of his home. 


	8. Vegvisir

* * *

Farkas stumbled along the stone patched way in the city. His eyes following slowly the smoking city. It was cold and the fog was deep. He marched through the houses and saw all the wounded citizens yelping and screaming in pain. His days of a warrior came back to him, endless battles with just pain and agony as a result. All this blood spilling over a piece of land, for glory and family, it wasn't worth it. 

Farkas had no idea why the soldiers even fought back the dragons, they already had the town under control, so why bother? Arkay just wanted him and his family, why had other people suffer too? He wavered through the snow heading his way to the temple. The structure of the tree in the upper city part had been smashed under the weight of a dragon. a few houses were burned down to the ground. Farkas took the passage to the temple, the grey colors of the building blended in with the dozens of graves circled with it.

The stopped as a familiar figure in a dark grey coat walked towards him. " _No! I don't need you right now! I'm done with you!_ " He raised his voice to warn the person, but they didn't care and proceeded their walk. Farkas let out a growl and raised his arm as a warning. But before he could do anything the hidden person gripped his arm mid-air. She didn't move and slowly looked up to Farkas and meet his eyes, revealed her own orange gleaming eyes under her hood. She let go of him and breathed in deeply and let her hood fall down, the sunlight caught her eyes and they burned up even more. Her dark brown hair was messy. 

Serena hadn't aged at all. Of course, she didn't. 

" _No- I don't even wanna hear it!-_ " Farkas spat out, boiling with rage, digging his fingernails into his own hands. She looked at him with a sad smile and nodded towards the temple. 

" _I wanted to warn you, Farkas, I ... I was too late."_ , she took his hand in hers and hugged him. The old man bounced shocked, Serena never was affectionate, nor did they both could get along with each other, but he accepted it and was thankful for her warm embrace.

" _If I would have known, what he wanted to do-_ ", He interrupted her

" _You can't understand whatever he will plan, no one can, He's Arkay- he..."_ Farkas whispered to her, tears in his eyes, shaking his head. Serena stood up from the stone stairs in front of the temple. 

" _I still need your help, your information. Seems like you can't escape him, and I can guarantee you, that this wasn't the last time you saw him. He will try again. You know it!_ " Farkas immediately turned to her cursing her under his breath. 

" _You also spent a lot of years with him, why is that not enough?_ " Farkas tossed at her back while opening the heavy door. 

" _I work with them!_ " She revealed to the old Nord, he instantly let the door drop close with a heavy whack and turned around to her, hatred spilled across his face. 

" _What?_ "

* * *

Serena walked between the stone beds of Temple and helped to hand out rags and potions. She led Frakas through the temple, always glancing back to check that he followed her. The Vampire stopped at a painted glass window. 

" _Remember the Battle? The one that took place near Reach?_ ", she looked at the old Nord. He just stood there, not answering. His beard had gone white from age and his once dark brown hair was washed in a warm light grey tone. _His blue eyes looked lifeless, they always did, she could remember how many times his face and body was covered in bruises and wounds with the same look on his face, but he always claimed it was nothing, but his eyes screamed for help. She regretted not stepping in, who knows what would have happened, maybe Samuel would be still alive. She missed the small brown Khajiit._

" _Their leader..., Farkas...We get stronger with each day. The Dragon Cult is no coincidence! They fight us, They fight the Volkihar Clan. Arkay attacks us! This whole thing! It's a Family fight! Don't you understand! But with enough eyewitnesses and proof, we can give that information to the emperor, away from their hands, and get rid of Arkay for once and for all, and with that, they wouldn't have no more business here._ " 

Farkas looked at her spiteful " _And then what? Let the VAMPIRES TAKE OVER??_ " 

Serena shocked her head in confusion " _No...- Farkas, you don't understand! I need the location of Ariel's Bow, Only Arkay, or the Dragon Cult knows where it is! All I ever wanted Moons back was the location of Arkay...also, why do you think they searched your houses in Windhelm and Falkreath? They need this Bow to win_!"

* * *

Farkas mind was raising, why would the vampires need a bow to win? _Win what? The war?_ _The Stormcloaks had been defeated years ago._ He sighed in relief as he saw that Elina was awake. He sprinted up to her and hugged her, not wanting to let her go ever again. He could feel her slow breath on his neck, and he broke out in tears. 

" _I'm so glad you're alive_ " he whimpered under his breath, she took her soft hands and cupped them around his face, wishing his tears away and placed a kiss in his forehead.

Farkas held Elina's hand tight as they both looked after their daughter for the first time. The Priest said she is still not fit enough to leave the Temple but she has finally awoken. He trailed with his eyes over the body of his young daughter as he entered the side room, her Face had a big cut wound on her head that was already slowly healing. Her Body looked so tiny and thin, her left arm had been successfully amputated, it was covered in Bandages but he could still see and smell the blood. Farkas slowly sat down next to her and let Elina hug their daughter first. 

" _Shhhhhh, everything will be okay from now on, you survived the worst, You're so brave, Avery_ " Farkas smiled for the first time in weeks again. He promised to the Gods that he will protect them no matter what. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh thanks for reading!


End file.
